


Messages of Love

by BloodunderMoonlight



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Sassy Will Graham, Season/Series 01, Sexting, Texting, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodunderMoonlight/pseuds/BloodunderMoonlight
Summary: Phone texts between Will and Hannibal.





	Messages of Love

#  
  
13th Oct  
  
18:27 W: Doctor Lecter, I’m afraid that I can’t meet you tonight. Just found a new body. Jack is driving me there. I know you have 24 hr cancellation policy, but I really can’t make it. I’m so sorry.

19:06 H: No need to apologize, Will. Our lives would be tedious if we could predict all of the events.  
19:07 H: We could meet tomorrow night if you needed to talk to me.

19:10 W: Same time? Ok. Thanks doctor.

19:11 H: I hope you can catch the killer soon.  
  
  


25th Oct

21:45 H: Good evening, Will. Have you had dinner yet?

21:52 W: No. Just got home.  
21:53 W: You’re not really worrying about my dinner right

21:55 H: Nothing can be hidden from you. Jack told me that you seemed rather upset today. Perhaps you want someone to talk to?

22:03 W: Can we leave it to the next session? I’m tired. Sorry.  
22:03 W: Can talk about other things tho.  
22:04 W: If you’re free.

22:04 H: I am. However, please finish your dinner first.

22:06 W: Waiting for the water to boil.

22:08 H: Please tell me your are not planning to have an instant noodle as your dinner.

22:21 W: Welp too late. Can I call you now?

  
27th Oct

13:11 W: I’m out of state for a case now. Sorry to bother you, Dr. Lecter. But my neighbours are not home and Alana is busy... I’m thinking, maybe you can help me to look at my dogs if you’re free?  
13:13 W: I mean just give them some food and water. Of course it would be better if you could let them out for a while.  
13:14 W: It’s ok if you can’t do it.

  
13:32 H: I am available this afternoon. I look forward to meeting your family. Would you mind if I brought some homemade sausages to them?

13:46 W: Thank you so much!! And uh No. Tho I think they would mind if you didn’t bring enough treats for everyone.

13:47 H: May I ask how many dogs you have?

13:59 W: Seven. Recently got Winston, as I told you.  
14:00 W: I TRIED to find them a new home, but I can’t let them go. I guess the number will increase to at least ten.  
14:01 W: Thank you anyway. I owe you!

14:03 H: You don’t owe me anything. Friends should help each other. However, if you really want to pay back the favor, why don’t you come to my house and have a dinner with me someday?

14:26 W: Haha like a dinner date?

14:27 H: If you want to call it a date.

14:28 W: Should I wear white tie?

14:29 H: Anything you want, Will.

14:29 W: I’m wearing pajamas.  
14:30 W: Sorry just kidding.  
14:38 W: But let me procure the meat. If you really want to have a friendly dinner.

14:46 H: What kind of meat?

14:50 W: You will know.

14:51 H: I am willing to accept any kind of challenge.

  
2nd Nov

16:01 W: I got four trouts!

16:17 H: Bravo, Will! I think it would be enough for both of us. Thank you.

16:45 W: Yeah. Can I come earlier? I want to help you too.

16:59 H: My door is always open to you.

17:15 W: What is your address again?

  
5th Nov

20:28 W: I’m grateful, but why do you keep pilling food in my fridge?

20:30 H: I want you to maintain a healthy diet. It is harmful for you to eat all those junk food, Will. If I were you, I would discard them immediately.  
20:31 H: Don’t you like the dishes I prepared for you? I can cook other things. Anything you want.

20:33 W: I like them very much. But you dont need to do that, doctor.

20:34 H: Indeed I don’t need to, but I want to. I care for you a lot.

20:39 W: No one has ever done that for me. Thank you...

10th Nov

12:34 W: Hannibal, are you ok? Alana said you are sick?

13:02 H: I feel a bit under the weather. No need to worry, Will.

13:05 W: Do you have fever? Muscle ache?? Any other things?  
13:06 W: Wait, you stay there. I am coming over.

13:06 H: I apreciate that, but I am a docter, Will. I can take care of myself. There is no need for you to worrry about me.

13:08 W: You never misspell a single word. You’re definitely not ok.

  
28th Nov

18:15 H: Are you sure you cannot attend the dinner party this weekend? It would be less enjoyable without you.

18:26 W: I’m sure I will make it less enjoyable.  
18:27 W: And I wont change my mind no matter how many times you ask me.

18:30 H: I enjoy your company, Will.

18:48 W: Thats...sweet?

18:50 H: I would like to have you for dinner next week. Only both of us. You must not refuse my invitation again, Will, that would be rude.

18:53 W: Ok, doctor.

  
30th Nov

23:30 W: So how was the party?

23:42 H: It went well as expected. But I still could not help but thinking you were there too.

23:46 W: And was my wine ok?

23:47 H: Safe behind the lock.

23:48 W: Whatt you didnt drink it?

23:49 H: I would like to save it for a special day.

23:50 W: Like what? Anniversary? lol

23:51 H: Perhaps our next dinner.

23:52 W: Is it a date?  
23:52 W: Seriously.

23:53 H: Yes.  
00:10 H: I would apologize if I was too forward. I never mean to scare you, Will.  
00:11 H: I found you attractive the first day I met you. I thought perhaps we could develop further. I would apologize if my fondness to you made you uncomfortable. We could remain as friends.

00:12 W: That was Buster making trouble. Again.  
00:13 W: Hmmmmmmmyouareattractivetoo  
00:13 W: I need to sleeepp now see ya later  
00:20 W: Dont get me wrong. I’ll come. What should I bring?

00:21 H: Only yourself.

  
8th Dec

11:51 W: I miss you already. Can I come over tonight?

12:06 H: Of course. As I said before, my door is always open to you.

12:15 W: And your bedroom?

12:16 H: And my bedroom.

12:20 W: I’m cancelling all the classes today.

12th Dec

16:25 W: Hannibal, can you come here right now?  
16:25 W: I need you.  
16:26 W: I feel like I’m losing my mind.

16:32 H: What happened, Will? Are you alright?

16:33 W: I thought I heard an animal in the chimney. But there’s nothing inside. I can still hear the noise…

16:34 H: I am coming right now. Stay there, Will.

  
14th Dec.

09:18 W: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?

09:20 H: Downstairs. Breakfast is almost ready.

09:21 W: Fuck you and fuck your breakfast.  
09:22 W: I had a nightmare I need to see you are really alive and intact and you only care about your fucking breakfast!  
09:23 W: Fuck you!

09:24 H: You can do it after eating.  
09:30 H: Will, please open the door. I have brought the breakfast here.  
09:31 H: The food will be cold.  
09:33 H: I have promise to be your paddle. I will never leave you, Will. Never.

  
17th Dec

07:12 W: Fever again. Damn it. I’m laying on the bed the whole day. No one can stop me.

07:15 H: Have you had breakfast yet?

07:18 W: Dont come here. You hv patients.

07:19 H: Nothing is more important than you, my love.

  
24th Dec

23:51 W: Its christmas now and I’m dying in the hospital. ALONE.

23:53 H: Still a few minutes away. And I am here with you.

23:54 W: You are not.  
23:56 W: Wait I think I am seeing something. Oh is that the Christmas spirits? You are taking me away now? I want to go somewhere with dogs. Full of dogs.

23:57 H: Have you taken your medicine, Will?

23:57 W: adghehagjg  
23:57 W: aheghaapeghaghegh

23:57 H: Will.

23:57 W: aehaphtrehgthfgh

23:58 H: Will.

23:58 W: What?  
  
23:59 H: Will.

23:59 W: I should be the one hving seizure.

00:00 H: Merry Christmas, Will.

00:01 W: ...you too.

  
9th Jan

19:09 W: I HATE THE FOOD.

19:12 H: I can understand. Hospital food is often not desirable, but healthy to a patient like you.

19:14 W: Your food can be tasty and healthy at the same time.  
19:14 W: I miss you...r food.

19:15 H: I am flattered. And fortunately, you only need to endure them for a few more days.

19:16 W: A few days = a week  
19:16 W: Why dont you kill me

19:17 H: What do you want to eat tomorrow lunch?

19:20 W: Anything but chicken soup.

  
20th Jan

09:21 H: I am coming to take you to the tailor.

09:24 W: Try me. I wont go. Even if you drag me into your car.

09:25 H: Please, Will. You have promised me.

09:26 W: I didnt! You pinned me in your bed and forced me to say yes! You bastard!

  
23rd Jan

10:43 H: Will, I forgot to ask you to buy one more thing before you went out.

11:05 W: Which is?

11:06 H: A lube. We would run out of it if you want to have intimate activity tonight.

11:07 W: How thoughtful you are, doctor. Saying like I am the only one who wants a fuck.

11:08 H: Is only one fuck enough to fully satisfy you?

11:09 W: You hv no shame.

  
26th Jan

19:23 W: Jack is taking me to a crime scene again.  
19:24 W: I think it is the Ripper. Will be a tough night. Dont wait for me!  
  
19:25 H: Be safe, Will.

21:15 W: Where are you

21:16 H: At home, of course. Are you coming over?

21:17 W: You stay right where you are.

  
27th Jan

01:39 H: Will, I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I kept you away from this because I don’t want to hurt you.  
01:39 H: Will.  
01:41 H: You said I am a lair, though I have never lied to you. Omitted, but never lied. My feeling for you is sincere. It is nothing fake or manipulative.  
01:43 H: I know nothing I say could change anything, but I only want to tell you a thing that I am too late to say: I love you, Will.  
08:08 H: Do you want me to confess? I will do so if you say it.  
08:15 H: Please, at least say a word.  
08:56 H: Will, please.  
09:12 H: Will.  
11:56 H: Will...

  
29th Jan

09:34 W: Stop making broken hearts with corpses you fucking stupid cannibal!  
09:35 W: Where the fuck are you now?

09:37 H: Home. I have been waiting for you. Will you come and let me look at you? For the one last time before you send Jack to catch me?

09:38 W: Jack is not coming, but I am coming to kick your ass.

  
1st Feb

12:00 H: I am in the parking lot. Did your class end yet?

12:07 W: Welp Jack almost caught me in the corridor and ruined our lunch date. Damn.

12:08 H: Forgive him for this time, considering he is the one who brought us together.

12:08 W: lol should we send him our wedding invitation?

  
3rd Feb

15:28 W: Forgot to bring the key. You are out?

16:02 H: Yes. I am buying grocery nearby. Would you like to join me?

16:03 W: So you can force me to buy more suits? Nope. I am going home.  
16:04 W: Damn where are you?

  
6th Feb

22:19 H: Good evening, Will. The flight was well and I have settled down in the hotel room now. How was your day?

22:25 W: Not great cuz my cannibal boyfriend left me for a damn psychiatry meeting in Europe.  
22:26 W: I AM DYING

22:27 H: I miss you as well.  
22:27 H: Have you eaten the food I left for you?

22:28 W: Yup!  
22:29 W: You know I was going to prepare a surprise for you when you are back. But I guess I’ll leave it tmr.

22:30 H: What deterred you?

22:31 W: Nothing. I’m just lying on your bed and thinking about you.  
22:31 W: In a particular way. ;)  
22:32 W: NAKED.  
22:32 W: In case you cant get it, old man.

22:33 H: Does the surprise involve a naked you in my bed?

22:35 W: You always say I am insatiable, but apparently you are more horny than I am, doctor.

22:37 H: Only for you, Will. I am hard for you just by simply thinking your lips.

22:38 W: Fuck me.

22:39 H: My pleasure.

22:41 W: Have you get naked yet?  
22:42 W: Cuz I’m sending my dick pic to you right now.  
22:42 W: Take it.

22:44 H: Oh, Will. I would love to.

22:45 W: How?

22:48 H: I will lick your shaft and kiss your head, wrapping my lips around you and sucking moans from your enticing lips. You are luscious. You are already wet for me. I will savour every drop before I take all of you in. Delicious.

22:49 W: Fucking cannibal. I’m so hard for you. Suck me off.

22:53 H: It will only be a tease. I leave as fast as I devour you, leaving you panting and begging for more. Lovely. But I am determined to torture you. I suck your balls while reaching behind them, teasing your sweet hole which is hungry and eager for my cock.

22:55 W: Fuckkkk why are you so good at this? You've sexted other people before?

  
22:57 H: Only you, my sweet Will. I want you badly. Now, spread your legs and let me taste your hole, let me penetrate you and fill you with my seed.

22:59 W: Gosh Hannibal I need you. I want to hear you. I want you to say these dirty words to me, fuck my mind.

23:00 H: Call me. I would like to hear your moans for me.

23:01 W: Fuck.

  
10th Feb

19:21 W: Why are you not back now? Does the taxi driver drive you to hell where you should belong to? Well go to hell later! The surprise cant wait! Really!

19:23 H: Bad traffic, Will. But I will be home soon.  
19:24 H: May I asked what kind of surprise it is? Did you cook for me?

19:25 W: Come back quickly and you will know.  
19:26 W: It is a bloody one tho.  
19:26 W: ;)

  
14th Feb

19:30 H: I love you, Will.

19:31 W: I cant believe it. I’m sitting right in front of you.  
19:33 W: Stop making that lovesick look at me. Thats creeppy.  
19:33 W: Like you want to eat my heart.  
19:34 W: Sweet tho.  
19:37 W: Ok fine. I love you too.


End file.
